Silence of Sirens
by fairytellerxo
Summary: Sequel to Sirens. Three years have passed and Happy and Aries are better than ever. Two kids, great friends and drama free. This pair is out to conquer new adventures while navigating life, careers and the ever so worrisome MC. Will they continue to be strong or will the siren sound for one last time?
1. Baby Maybe

**whoa. it's been a long time coming. some revisions and doubts but it's here. a sequel to Sirens. I kept this chapter light and an easy read. I have other chapters ready to go. So, let's have another fun adventure together. It's been nice to take time away from my other stories and start something fresh but those will be getting updated within the week. Enough said, let's go.**

* * *

"Happy, grab them." Aries looked at the man and shook her head slowly, watching as the twins started to climb up their dad's body. "Or not, you already have them. I can't do this though." She poked out her bottom lip. "I can't send them off to preschool babe."

"They're ready." Happy nodded as he set his daughter to her feet. "Look at them, backpacks on and everything. It's cute babe."

"No." She picked up her daughter. "Corinna do you wanna go to school or stay home with Mommy?"

"School!" Corinna giggled. "Daddy says we're going to learn so much!"

"Oh, my poor heart. What about you baby? Cillian." She looked at her son. "School or home with me babe?"

"School! I gotta protect my sister." Cillian nodded eagerly. "Dad told me I gotta always look out for her. She's a tiny thing. You see?"

"I see that your dad has poisoned you against me." Aries wiped her eyes. "You're only three and I want to keep you home with me. Not send you to preschool."

"They'll be fine." Happy hugged the brunette and rubbed her back. "Get it together. If you cry they cry. We have things to do today and they need to learn so much stuff in school."

"I don't think that's even proper English." She sighed. "Fine, fine, let's take them before I lose my nerve and want to keep them home and take them with us."

"No kids allowed where we're going." He kissed the brunette. "Babe, they'll be gone four hours and then we'll have them back. It will go by fast, I promise. Now let's go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"My babies…" Aries hugged her children tightly. "You have to be good for your teacher, ok? If she tells me you were bad, I will have to pop your asses, you hear me?"

"Yes, mom." Corinna giggled as she moved to hug her dad. "Bye daddy, I'm gonna learn so much stuffs, I'll teach you. Ok?"

Happy smirked and nodded as he lifted his daughter up. "You better, one of us has to be smart."

"Remember, beauty fades but brains are forever." Juice took Corinna from Happy. "I couldn't miss your first day of school."

"It's my boyfriend!" She hugged Juice's neck. "You got your hawk back!"

Juice chuckled. "I got it back just for you. You like it?"

"He's too tall to be your boyfriend! Tell her mom! Dad!" Cillian grumbled. "Hey Juice!"

"Hey big man." Juice smiled as he set Corinna to her feet. "Can I get a picture with you two?"

"I love seeing dads with their children. I'm Ms. Christian, I'm the kids' teacher." The blonde smiled. "Who do we have here?"

"Corinna and Cillian, he's not the dad, he's the excited uncle." Happy rolled his eyes. "I'm their dad and this is my wife Aries."

"Nuh uh." Corinna shook her head. "Not married yet! I wasn't a flower girl."

"She's full of sass." Aries laughed. "We like saying husband and wife since were engaged." She held up her hand. "Corinna is itching to be a flower girl for real."

"I'm Juice." Juice grinned. "Aries and Happy are my best friends. Love these two kids like they're my own. Cillian and Corinna are cool too."

Ms. Christian laughed. "You are funny. Alright, Corinna and Cillian, let's head over to the playground with your classmates. I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends. Say bye."

"Peace!" Cillian laughed. "Come on CoCo, let's go!"

"Bye daddy, mommy and boyfriend." Corinna looked at Ms. Christian. "Juice is _mine_."

"Yeah, time to go." Happy pulled Aries into his side. "Eyes forward, don't look back. I can't have you crying again Aries. We got shit to handle. Remember?"

"Yes!" She nodded as she buried her face in his shirt. "I'm going to be strong and I'm not going to cry. I can deal with four hours of them being away from me."

"That's my girl." He guided her to her SUV. "Are you ready for our errands?"

"Yeah." She unlocked her door and slid in. "I'll meet you at the office?"

"Yes." He nodded as he kissed her lips. "Drive safely."

"I will." Aries nodded slowly. "I will drive safely. I'm going to follow you so, I will have no choice but to drive safely. This doctor better be as good as the online reviews say she is."

"She'll be the best or we'll find another one." He smiled. "Put your seatbelt on."

"Yes, daddy." She smirked at him. "Safety first, right daddy?"

"Yeah, well if safety came first then we wouldn't be on the way to the doctor huh?" He squeezed her thighs. "I'll lead the way."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bitch." Aries groaned as she pushed the dog off of the bed. "Happy, I told you to keep her off the bed. She's putting her germs all over the place."

"At, leave my girl alone." Happy looked at Aries. "Grumpy ass bitch." He slapped her ass. "My girl can come lay with my on my side."

"She smells nasty, she smells like outside." She shook her head as she pulled her pillow over her head before bolting out of the bed and into the bathroom. "I hate you Happy Lowman!"

He laughed as he stood up, adjusting his boxers as he moved towards the bathroom. "Hey, you will be fine. The doctor said the nausea will pass in a few days. Relax, you're not pregnant, you decided to catch the flu."

"Your dog makes me sick." She glared at him. "And you think this is hilarious. Look at your stupid smirk. It's not funny. I wanted to be pregnant, not be sick with some type of flu that refuses to leave me the fuck alone." She flushed the toilet before moving to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush and the toothpaste. "Babe, it's not funny."

"It is funny." He shrugged as he moved to stand behind her. His large hands falling to her shapely hips. "It'll pass and you'll be fine. Then we can talk about another baby after this whole wedding thing. It's been months since I popped the question and all you women accomplished is buying a dress, picking out a cake, and all the girly shit. You don't have a venue."

She shrugged as she rinsed her mouth out. "I want it all to he perfect. I don't want to choose any venue. I want you to help me pick one babe. It's _our_ wedding."

"I will pick out a venue." He nodded as he squeezed her hips gently. "Come on, lay back down. You need to get some rest. I can't keep doing this whole house husband shit. Man, I wanted to pop those kids for not wanting to eat what I fucking made. Asking for cereal after I just slaved over a hot stove."

She laughed as she let him lead her from the bathroom and back to the bed. "Now you know how I feel."

"I hate it." He pulled her onto the bed with him and held her closely. "Look, I'm gonna need you to hurry your tiny ass up with the wedding planning. I'm trying to go on a honeymoon. We can leave the kids with Juice or my Ma and Aunt. A week alone, just you and me."

"What I got from that is, you want a week full of sex and never leaving the room." She chuckled. "I told you, once you let them sleep with us, they would keep coming back. Now you can't even get off without them interrupting us."

"Shut up. All i hear is you saying I told you so." He grumbled against her neck. "I'd try something now but you make throw up on me, then I'd have to cancel the wedding."

She laughed and shook her head. "I love you baby. So damn much. You're too perfect."

"Mom!" Corinna busted into the room and jumped on the bed. "Hi daddy! Did you make mommy feel better?"

Happy grabbed his daughter and kissed her head. "I'm still working on it. She's feeling a bit better though. She's smiling."

The three year old giggled. "My brother is sleeping in my bed. Can I get some cuddles daddy?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Push your mama over and I'll cuddle you up."

"No, mama too." She squeezed between her parents. "Cuddles. I love you."

"Love you too CoCo." Aries kissed her daughter's head before looking at Happy. "I told you so Hap."

"Hush." He smirked at Aries. "I need all of my girls to go to sleep. _Now_."

 **SOA**

"CoCo." Cillian grumbled as he climbed onto the sofa and sat with his sister. "Hi CoCo. I miss you okay?"

Corinna grabbed his hand and smiled. "Shh, our 'toons are on.

"Yeah man. Our 'toons are on." Happy smiled at his son. "Finally awake huh? You get those good cuddles from your mama?"

"Yes." He nodded eagerly. "Lots of cuddles and kisses."

The man nodded. "You want some food kid? I made us breakfast burritos. It's pretty good. CoCo helped out."

"I whispered the eggs up." She beamed. " _Super_ fast."

" _Whisked._ " Happy smirked. "Here, take a bite. Your sister ate all of hers up. You will love it."

Corinna watched her brother intently, a small smile on her lips as he took a bite of the burrito. "Yummy huh Cilly?"

Cillian nodded his head slowly as he took another bite. "It's good. I do like it."

"We did so damn good." Happy high fived his daughter. "Juice will be here soon. He's gonna hang out with us today. Him and his girlfriend."

"What?" The tiny brunette glared at her dad. "Juice is _mine_."

He shrugged. "Juice said he's bringing his girlfriend over. Says, she wants to check on your mama."

She gasped. "I don't want her here." She whimpered. "That's my Juice."

"Well, Mamas. I don't know what to tell ya." He lifted his daughter into his lap. "You don't need a boyfriend anyway. You got me."

"I got Cill too." She sighed. "Stupid Juice. Not mine."

"Babe." Aries sat down in the recliner and looked at Happy. "I'm a bit better. I feel like I can eat again."

"Take a small bite of the burrito." Happy held out his plate. "Cillian couldn't finish it but he loved it. Also, Juice and his little girlfriend are coming over."

"Her name is Erin." Aries pushed the plate away. "The smell of those eggs are making me nauseous. I think I'll make me some soup instead babe." She smiled at him. "Look at my jealous girl. She doesn't wanna share her Juice."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "She has me and Cill. That's all she needs as far as the male race is concerned."

"I have family hitting me up for money." She looked at him and shook her head. "It's annoying baby. I can't."

"Ignore them." He leaned over and kissed her head. "Juice said he had to talk to us about something. I wonder what he did now?"

She smirked at him. "I bet he knocked up his girlfriend. That'd be cute. He'd be a cute ass dad. Only time will tell." She nodded slowly. "Now, let's make me some soup. I'm in need of some sustenance."

"No babies!" Corinna shook her head. "I'm the baby."

"Yes you are." Aries smiled. "Come cuddle up to me. I'm sure Juice and Erin will be here any minute. We just gotta wait and see."

"My mommy." Corinna curled up to her mom and yawned. "No more babies. No babies for Juice. No Erin for Juice. Mine, mine, _mine_."

"Hush little girl." Happy tapped his daughter's thigh. "Go to sleep and cuddle up on your mama. I will take her and cuddle her later though. She's _mine_."

"Mmm." The brunette squeezed her fiance's hand. "You go to sleep to, cuddle up to us. We all fit in the recliner. Juice and Erin can let themselves in if we all fall asleep. I love you babe."

"I love you too." He nodded. "I can't wait to see what news the idiot and his girl have for us. Better not be a baby. They ain't ready for that yet. Juice is too little."

She laughed as she adjusted in the recliner. "Aw, you're concerned about your baby brother Juice. That's too cute."

"Shut up." He shook his head. "You need to sleep too. We all do. Let's hope they come with good news. Anything but a baby."


	2. Family

**_...Continued from Chapter One_**

"Hey, how you feeling?" Juice tapped on Aries' leg and smiled at her. "I brought you some homemade chicken noodle soup. Erin made it for you."

"I did." Erin grinned. "It's actually really good for the body and soul."

Aries look at the couple and nodded slowly. "I know. I'm just now up for eating. When I first got sick, I immediately thought morning sickness and another bun in the oven." She accepted the container of soup. "So, what news do you two have for us?"

"Well, we kind of eloped!" Erin held up her left hand and smiled brightly. "And we're pregnant!"

"Married and pregnant!?" Aries looked between the couple and grinned. "Well, fuck. I'm upset that I wasn't invited to the elopement but I am happy for you two nonetheless. You two deserve it. A baby. I hope you remember the headache these two were."

Corinna narrowed her eyes at Juice. "Meanie ugly face! No baby!"

Juice looked at the little girl and held his arms out. "You're still my Cori." He sighed as she turned away from him. "Just like your mama."

"Not my boyfriend." She whined as she buried her face in her mom's blanket. "No more Juice!"

"Knock it off little girl." Happy popped his daughter's thigh. "Be nice. Your uncle and your aunt are having a baby. You can be nice and teach the baby shit."

Cillian looked at Juice and smiled. "Uh, congratulations."

"Thanks man." Juice smiled. "We're really happy about it all. We'll have a formal wedding in the future. Like after you do yours. It was more beneficial to be married, benefit and moneywise for our kid."

"All we care about is you both being happy." Aries nodded slowly as she rubbed her daughter's back. "This one will move on. Find someone better suited for her. I'm so happy for you guys though! You need a bigger place though because that studio is not going to be baby friendly."

Erin nodded. "We're going to move into the little duplex Juice had been renting out. Don't fret, we've got it planned out as much as possible. You won't need to lose any sleep. That'll be us when I'm further along."

Happy laughed. "Ha, she's going to turn into a mean ass thing just like Aries. She was twice as mean because of the twins. Maybe you'll be blessed with quadruplets. That'd be good. All your kids done at once."

Aries smacked Happy's chest. "Don't start your shit. They'll get one happy and healthy baby not four of them. Ignore him, he's grumpy because he didn't knock me up again. I got the flu instead of a bun in the oven."

"See, still abusive." Happy rubbed his chest. "You'll be great kid, don't worry." He winked at Juice and nodded. "If you can do it with our demons, you can do it with a demon of your own. Just keep your head level and don't get too excited."

"We have all of their baby stuff stored if you want to look through it all. I've already put aside what is sentimental but the cribs and toys are fair game." She smiled. "I know you can afford new stuff but this may allow you to splurge elsewhere if you want the crib. Keep in mind, we got girl things and boy things to pick from."

"Take it all." Happy nodded. "I already told her I'm picking shit out for the next kid. Reapers. Lots of them and everywhere."

Juice chuckled as he lifted Corinna up and cuddled her to his chest. "We're still best homies RinRin."

"We'll look through it." Erin nodded and smiled. "Save money. Juice is cheap."

"Happy is cheaper." Juice scoffed. "I'm surprised he even let Aries buy teal diapers and pull ups for these munchkins."

"I'm potty trained." Cillian grumbled. "CoCo too. We don't need no diapers or pull ups."

"Tell 'em boy." Happy grinned proudly. "That's my boy, you hear him? He's letting you know what's up."

Aries shook her head slowly. "Get ready for this nonsense. It's a mess with each of them. When it's the three of them, I'm out of luck. It's them against me."

"My mama." Cillian kissed his mom's cheek and smiled at her. "Can I have cookies?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You can get you and your sister that pack of cookies."

"I'm excited." Juice set Corinna down. "I know it's out of nowhere but we're excited for it all. You know I've always wanted to be a dad."

"We're happy for you guys." Aries hugged Erin before hugging Juice. "You'll both be great parents. You're so good to our hellions. If you need anything Erin, don't hesitate to text, call or come over. I mean I haven't been a mom for too long but I think I know things."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I'll teach you how to dodge the angry pregnancy craving kicks and punches." He hugged Juice. "You'll do well kid, don't second guess yourself."

"That means a lot." Juice nodded and grinned goofily. "I cannot wait to see what we're having. Only a few more months till then."

SOA

Aries was finally feeling a hundred percent like herself. The virus was gone and she was her normal caramel complexion. It was nice to eat pizza and chase after the twins in the park. She missed every moment of it. However, she didn't miss work and she really hated sitting through the three hour meeting her company decided to subject her to on her first day back.

She kicked off her heels and sighed with delight at the feel of the plush carpet. All she wanted to do was shed her clothes and fall into bed for a nap before needing to pick up the kids from Juice and Erin. They had thrown themselves into parenthood and she couldn't complain, free childcare and more alone time with Happy.

"Babe!" Happy tackled the brunette onto the bed and wrapped around her. "You left me all damn day woman!"

"I had to work." She laughed as she ran her hands over his head. He was slightly stubbly, something she actually appreciated. Clean shaven was nice and all but she loved when he was a little rough around the edges. "I missed you babe! So much!"

He nuzzled against her neck and smiled. "I had a hell of a fucking time getting that diva daughter of yours dressed for school this morning. I ended up giving up and letting her wear a hoodie and leggings with her brother's sneakers. Don't even fucking get me started on her hair…"

She groaned. "I can't even imagine what the snobby ass moms had to say about Rinna. I think it's cute to let her dress herself though. I'll force her tiny ass into something cute for important days like picture day. That's coming up. Babe, their first school picture day and they get cute ass school ID cards. Our kids are growing up too fast. Make them stop."

"I still can't believe the kid and his girl are married and having a kid. They beat us to the marriage thing." He shook his head as he looked down at her before rolling them over and settling his large hands on her ass. "Crazy ass kids."

"You're making yourself sound like you're seventy." She sat up and looked down at him and smiled. "We get a ceremony though. All our loved ones get to watch us make that promise to each other. Til death do us part." She nodded. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too." He sighed. "The clubhouse has been asking about ya. They wanna see you start coming around and being an old lady or whatever."

"And chance meeting another psycho who will try to kill me?" She gasped. "I'll come for important shit babe. Hey, help me get out if this uncomfortable ass shirt and bra. I forgot my current bras are sports one. I had to squeeze into a bra from before the babies."

He licked his lips and reached up, grabbing the hem of the shirt before tugging on it roughly, watching as the buttons pop open slightly. "If I would've known you wore this to work, I wouldn't have ever let you leave the bedroom. You look like you went to work wanting to be bent over a desk or some shit."

"Oh I was, you just weren't around to make that happen." She shrugged as she finished undressing and took her spot back on top. "I miss you baby…"

He nodded as he rubbed her bare thighs and smiled. "If you want it take it." He shrugged. "Be a good little slut for me."

"Mommy!" Corinna ran into the room before stopping and giggling. "Boobies!"

"Goddamn it." Happy groaned. "I thought we were picking up the cockblockers."

Aries laughed and shrugged as she pulled Happy's discarded shirt on. "I thought so too. We'll have to change the locks." She smiled at her daughter. "Who dropped you guys off?"

"I got called in for work!" Erin knocked on the door. "Juice had gotten summoned to the clubhouse by Jackson. I'm so sorry. I tried calling but no answer."

"Shit, my phone is on vibrate." She sighed. "It's okay, where's my boy?"

"Napping!" Corinna crawled onto the bed and sat on her dad's chest. "Hi daddy."

"Hey baby." Happy couldn't help but smile back at the three year old. "This ain't over yet woman! Be ready for tonight."

"She was asleep right up until we pulled into the driveway." Erin smiled. "I'll text you later. I want to hang out with them again soon. Bye Cori!"

"Bye E!" The little girl smiled before looking back at her dad. "I missed you! Hi! Daddy! I got an ouchie on my elbow because me and my bro decided to wrestle! I pinned him then he pinned me! Juice said it's a battle car."

"Battle scar." Happy gruffed as he looked at his daughter's elbow and frowned. "I don't wanna be s-e-x-i-s-t but I think the other one is too rough to roughhouse with."

Aries shrugged as she rubbed her daughter's back and sighed. "Probably right but you can't ever tell her she can't. It'll be bad in the long run. I want them to figure it out."

"I didn't need no stinkin' bandaid, I took it like a champ!" Corinna showed off her elbow. "E said I could have one but I said nah! I ain't no baby!"

"Well you heard her babe, she ain't no baby!" She chuckled. "I love her to death. That's all me. A little of you with the scowl though."

"All me." Happy turned his daughter around. "Eyes, nose, lips, hair, tan. She's me and so is my boy. Sleeping like a fucking champ."

"Oh!" Corinna glanced back. "Fucking champ! Fucking champ! Cillian is a fucking champ!"

Aries covered her face and fell backwards onto to the bed. "Hap… what have you done babe?"

"Hey!" He shook his head frantically. "Baby, you can't say that word. It's a no no word for you."

"I can't say champ?" She furrowed her brow. "Fucking sucks!"

He groaned. "No babe, you can't say fucking. It's a no no word my love." He kissed her forehead. "I won't say it anymore either! I promise!"

Corinna nodded slowly. "No saying that word daddy?" She smiled. "What the hell daddy?"

"Can't say hell either." He sighed as he pulled gently on her hair ties and freed her mess of curls. "Look, babe, I love you and I don't want you using any no no words like I do. Okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him before shaking her head crazily. "I like my hair loose! It feels so good! Can I see grandma this weekend? I like when she does my hair."

He nodded slowly as he ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "Yeah, we can make a trip to see her and my aunt. I miss them. It'll be a good family weekend. You think your brother would want to see her too?"

Corinna nodded again. "Yes! He will like to see her too!"

Aries smirked. "It's a plan then. Well go bug your mom and aunt. Look, they're all about family. Just like you."

"I wanna take these shoes off." Corinna rolled off of her dad and held her legs up. "Off! Please?"

"I mean I guess." Happy pulled the tiny sneakers off and looked at them carefully before sighing. "Look at these damn things. Remember when I thought she'd stay tiny forever. They're inching closer to their fourth birthday. Cillian is already towering over her."

"We can make another one." Aries smiled. "I miss when I could carry them both on my damn chest. Look at her though, she's so happy to be laying here with us. We gotta cherish these moments. Pretty soon she'll be thirteen and rolling her eyes at you when you say no boyfriends or boys."

"No boys." Happy rolled his eyes as he cuddled his daughter to his chest. "She's my girl. I ain't sharing her with no cootie ridden boy. Fuck that shit. I refuse. Thirteen is too young. I remember when I was thirteen. I was trying to stick my thing in all the girls I knew… see, nope. No boys for my girl. Nope!"

"Boys have cooties." Corinna kissed her dad's chin. "Nap time daddy! Love you to the alien ship and back."

"Love you more." He smiled to himself. "This is my girl, forever. Come here mama, come cuddle us for naptime."

"Yeah, yeah." Aries repositioned herself. "I hope you cherish these moments and remember them because you'll want to strangle her when she's eighteen and tries to move out with her friends."

"Stop giving her ideas." He groaned. "Don't listen to your mama. You can live with me forever Corinna. Love you baby girl."

"Love you daddy." Corinna yawned. "No more talking. I'm napping here. Don't be rude."

* * *

 **I** **am so appreciative of the reviews from the first chapter. I'm happy you're enjoying it. I do have a few questions. Would you love to have chapters that are longer and fewer updates? Shorter chapters and more updates? Juice and Erin centric stories? Let me know!**


	3. Interrupted

**_Flashback_**

 _Happy looked down at Corinna, she wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake and staring up at him with just as much curiosity as he had. Eight months old and she already wanted to so everything on her terms. Awake when her brother slept and asleep when he was awake._ _He laughed softly as he remembered what Aries had told him. They sleep in shifts because they have to make sure the other is protected. Nah, babies weren't that smart._ _"Look who I got." Juice walked into the room. "Wide awake, fed and changed. Aries let me swipe the fatty. I guess he wants to see his sister. Look C, it's the other C."_ _Happy nodded before looking down at his daughter to see her drifting off to sleep. "She was right…"_

 ** _Present._**

"Oh, you are a fathead." Corinna squeezed Juice's hand and giggled. "What are we doin' huh?"

Juice looked down at the three year old and grinned. "We're gonna make some teddy bears. Sounds fun right? I know how much you love your stuffed bunnies."

"I do." She nodded slowly as she looked at the store in front of them. "How come my bro didn't come?"

"It's a Juice and Tiny day." He nodded. "I thought I could win ya back since you don't wanna be homies anymore."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "We're friends. I wanted to marry you not icky Erin!"

"Yeah, well. You're too young and you'll find someone way better than me." He smiled. "Plus, Erin is cool. You like her."

"She's alright." She shrugged. "She gives me snacks."

"You're too much like your mom." He shook his head slowly. "Bunny or a dog or what?"

"A dog for C." She nodded eagerly. "He loves dogs! Oh a bunny for me."

Juice nodded as he guided her to the selection if animals. "Babe, look. All colors of dogs and bunnies. I'm gonna make a dog for me and a cat for Erin."

"Oh. My. God. Your daughter is too gorgeous. Look at all her hair." A saleswoman smiled. "What's your name? Would you like a sticker?"

"Corinna." She grinned. "Do you have bunny stickers!?"

"I do!" She nodded. "Here you go Corinna. God, she's so gorgeous."

"I know." Corinna nodded as she hugged Juice's legs. "Look daddy, I got bunny stickers!"

Juice looked down and smiled. "Thank you. This is her first time in here."

"My name is Nicole and the bunny is on the house just for her." She nodded. "Have fun Corinna and?"

"Juan." Juice shook her hand. "J for short."

"Well, Corinna and J. Let me know if I can help you at all." Nicole smiled. "Have fun guys."

"Free stuff." Corinna whispered as she took Juice's hand. "Daddy says free stuff is awesome. We go to Costco and get all the free samples!"

He laughed. "That sounds about right. Let's get these things built."

.

.

.

.

"What did ya do to my kid?" Happy took his sleeping daughter from Juice. "Knocked her tiny ass out cold huh?"

Juice laughed. "Man, we had a good day. It was fun hanging out with her. Made me think of tiny ass little Aries the entire time. We even managed to get free shit too."

"I taught her that." The man smirked proudly. "Her brother is gonna be excited to see her. He's been looking out the window every fucking five minutes for her. He was giving his mama anxiety."

"So much anxiety." Aries groaned. "I finally put him to bed so just stick her with him. They'll end up curled together and all will be well. Never letting them separate again."

Juice shrugged. "When they're teens, they're gonna be separate. She'll do college and shit and he'll wanna be like his cool ass uncle Juice!"

"He don't even like you like that." Happy walked back into the living room. "He'll do good shit. He's not falling into the club. Don't want that for him at all."

"We shall have this discussion when the time actually comes." Aries sighed. "Listen, there's food in the fridge Juan Carlos. For you and Erin. I made enchiladas and all the extras. I know I'll be hearing about this day for the next thousand years from my girl."

Juice held out a few boxes. "She wouldn't let me just get her one. She made her twin a stuffed dog, said it was his favorite. You have a mermaid and Happy has this dog on a Harley." He laughed. "Kids are expensive but she managed to smile her way into most of this stuff being free."

She laughed. "Yeah, she's her father's daughter for damn sure." She shook her head. "That's a damn shame Hap."

Happy shrugged as he pulled Aries onto his lap. "Raising her right. Get free shit. She put those dimples to use today. Just gotta make sure she doesn't turn into some damn sugar baby or hooker."

"Mama! CoCo is in my bed!" Cillian walked into the living room rubbing his eyes. "She came back to me!"

"She did?" Aries gasped. "You better go cuddle her so she can't leave ya again baby. You know she makes moves."

"I'm happy." He smiled. "My sis is back."

"Twins kill me." Aries groaned. "I can't even imagine a tighter bond than what those two share. They are each other's life."

SOA

"CoCo!" Cillian shouted as he chased after his sister. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Nope!" Corinna giggled as she glanced back. "I'm not it!"

He grunted as he caught up to her, reaching out and tagging her back, only for her to trip and slam face first into the ground. "CoCo!"

"Owie! Corinna rolled over, her hands over her face as she started to cry. "My face! My face! My face!"

"Uh oh." Cillian looked down at his sister before looking around. "Dad! Dad!"

"It hurts!" She looked at her brother. "Owie! Owie! Owie! I got an Leia!" She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "I want daddy!"

"Dad!" The little boy rushed into the house. "Dad! Corinna hurt her face!"

Happy bolted up from his seat and looked at his son before following him out of the house and into the backyard. "What happened kid?" He moved to his daughter, easily scooping her up and giving her a once over before grimacing. "We gotta go see a doctor. Come on."

"I hurt my face!" Corinna whined before looking back at her brother. "I want my bro."

The man slipped his daughter into her seat before helping his son. "He's right here babe. Grab his hand. We're gonna see the really nice doctor. How'd this happen?"

"I falled on my face." She grabbed her twin's hand. "We were running and I falled."

He nodded as he started the car. "I hate this damn cage. I'll call your mama when we get there. Shit, I should've grabbed the first aid kit. Fuck."

"CoCo, your teeth!" Cillian looked at his sister's mouth. "The front ones are broken!"

"Have kids they said, it's fun they said." Happy muttered under his breath. "I love you guys but I'm hurting right now. Corinna are you in pain?"

"I hurt." She nodded slowly. "My face!"

"I know." He sighed as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Look at me Corinna. Okay, I mean it's bad but not too bad. I don't think you'll have scars." He pulled out his phone and dialed Aries' number. "Babe, we're at St. Thomas, Corinna messed up her face. She fell on it. It's bad."

"I'll be there. I'm leaving the office right now. Keep her calm."

"I will." He ended the call. "Let's go. I don't know how you're not crying more babe." He helped the kids out of the car and picked them up before stalking into the hospital. "I need someone, my kid hurt her face."

"Oh, wow." The receptionist nodded. "Has she been here before?"

"Does it matter?" He fished out her insurance card from his wallet. "It's a goddamn emergency. She needs to be seen right now. Look at her face. This is an emergency room, right?"

"Yes." She nodded again. "Just have a seat."

Happy rolled his eyes as he looked at his daughter. "You holding in there Corinna?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "My face hurts. My teeth hurt. I don't like falling."

"I'm sorry." Cillian sniffled. "I chased her dad. We played tag."

"I'm not mad at you Cill. It was an accident, you two were having fun." He sat down and smiled at his son. "I love you kid. We'll get her all fixed up and new again."

"I falled." Corinna touched Cillian's cheek. "Battle scars bro." She smiled at him. "Love you."

Happy rolled his eyes. "A battle scar right across your face huh?" He grabbed the backpack and dug through it. "Hopefully your mom knows how to make it disappear."

"Corinna Lowman." A woman walked out. "Dad? Come on back."

"Yeah." He stood up. "She fell on her face while they were playing tag. Not the grass if you can't already tell. Just rushed her here and all that."

"I'm Mary." She smiled. "Look at you. I get grown men who fall on their faces and cry way more than you. So, tag huh?"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Cillian looked at the woman. "I'm her twin."

"She will be good as new." Mary nodded. "I'll have plastics come down and look her over. I can do my best here. I'm a doctor but I'm not plastics. Lucky enough, these are her baby teeth. We can have them removed and they'll pop back through when they're ready. I'd try to leave them in if possible. I don't want her getting a lisp."

"Just fix her. My wife is on her way. We'll decide together about the teeth thing." He sighed as he squeezed his daughter's thigh. "She's gonna fix ya right up babe. You'll be good as new with a few battle scars."

"Battle wounds." Mary spoke softly. "No scars yet."

Happy glanced at the woman. "My kid calls them battle scars. We embrace it."

"Yeah." Corinna whined. "I just need a bandaid."

"You need more than that." Mary started to clean the little girl's face up. "You're gonna need some stitches in your lip and on your cheek. You're banged up little one."

"I got here as fast as I could." Aries rushed in. "My girl. What happened?"

The three year old let out an irritated groan. "I falled on my face!"

"Let me see you." The brunette looked her daughter over. "Poor thing. Come here Cillian. I want some hugs."

"I chased her." Cillian hugged his mom tentatively. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you." She kissed his head. "Falls happen. You two used to fall all the time when learning to walk and run. You both would pop back up and just shrug it off. I'm sure Happy reacted more than Corinna did."

"Hey, she broke her teeth." Happy thumped the back of Aries' leg. "She needs stitches."

"She has a broken nose, one front tooth is broken badly and the other chipped. She needs stitches and I'd recommend a scan and plastics is going to come down to look her over."

"Jesus, where did she fall from? The roof?" Aries looked at her daughter. "You two were running on the sidewalk huh? I told you two, grass only. For this reason."

Happy shook his head slowly. "Little girl, you did a number on yourself. You must've been running super fast. You were huh?"

"Yup!" Corinna smiled proudly. "I was running super fast daddy!"

"Let's just fix her up." Aries sighed. "I want that whole cement area taken up and replaced with grass. We'll get stepping stones or whatever instead of all that goddamn cement. Look at my poor baby."

He clicked his tongue. "She's fine. That's a Lowman girl." He smiled. "That's my girl. A couple of stitches never stopped any Lowman."

.

.

.

.

"We spent six hours at the hospital. About five more hours than needed." Aries curled up on the large bed and covered her face. "Kids aren't any by any means. I was more shaken up than Corinna. She was a trooper. Cillian, bless his heart. That's our gentle giant."

Happy nodded as he dropped backwards onto the bed. His hands dropping to his towel before he secured it once again. "Yeah, he was sad that he had hurt her. I told him he didn't hurt her and that it was an accident and that accidents do happen."

"I know, he is protective of her. Just imagine in a few years." She moved towards him and rested her head on his chest. "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow because we have wedding things to get through."

He shook his head slowly. "Plans to do wedding shit with you. Erin and Juice really made ya wanna plan more huh?"

She looked at him before shrugging. "No. I like doing it at our own pace. Yeah they're in love but that was super rushed and it wasn't a family thing. I couldn't imagine not having your mom, aunt and Juice there. I'd even invite my family. It's about two families coming together as one. Plus, gifts." She laughed. "And we can have a money tree."

"Oh a money tree." He mimicked her voice. "And gifts. We need those bad baby."

"Shut up stupid." She laughed. "Babe, this isn't just for us. It's for your ma too. She is lookingforward to seeing her only child in a tux and all of it. She's told me so. I love your mom so much Hap. Your aunt too. She's a bit more skeptical though."

He squeezed her ass and nodded. "I know, I know. She asked me about it. I told her about Juice but she was more concerned about me."

She shook her head. "I told her too. She sends them luck and love. Now come on, continue to rub my booty and talk to me in that sexy ass raspy voice. Ugh. It does things to me." She laughed as he rolled them over. "Hey handsome."

"Gorgeous." He rolled her panties down her legs and sighed. "Want you."

"Take me." She kicked the panties off and sighed as she parted her legs for him. "Ignore the phone." She mumbled as she heard his burner vibrate on the nightstand. "It can wait, I can't."

He nodded, reaching down between and stroking himself a few times before guiding himself to her center and pushing in with one powerful thrust. "I missed this. Damn kids keep interrupting my damn fun." he started a slow pace, his dark eyes on her face as he felt her legs wrap loosely around his waist. "Love that?"

She nodded slowly, her body moving beneath him to no avail. "I love it baby, so much." She trailed her nails over his back, feeling his muscles move with every thrust. "Needed this so much."

Happy gripped her hips roughly, pinning her to the mattress as he continued his movements. Her moans motivating him to make her feel good, to make her vibrate beneath him as her orgasm pulsed through her. "So damn perfect baby."

The sound of sex filled the room before the sound of banging on the front door interrupted. Jerking Happy back from the brunette. "What the fuck!? Can't a motherfucker just let me get laid!? Too much to ask?"

Aries groaned watching Happy roll off of her before grabbing his sweats and pulling them up. "Can't I get laid? I'm trying to get knocked up." She pulled his shirt on and bounced off of the bed before following after him. "Don't tell me to stay behind either. I can use a gun just like you can."

Happy yanked open the front door, his gun aimed at the intruder. "What the fuck Kozik?"

"You're bleeding!" Aries shook her head. "What is wrong?"

Kozik looked at the couple. "Someone ambushed the club. Shit got out of hand. We have no clue who did it either." He walked into the house. "Patch me up yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's go into the bathroom."

Aries sighed. "It's going to be a long ass night." She murmured as she locked the door. "I'll make some food."


	4. Protected

"All drama set aside?" Aries picked up her daughter and looked at her carefully. "Why are you swinging at your brother like that babe?"

"He scared me!" Corinna pouted. "Dad said, swing then ask questions."

She bit back a smile and nodded. "That sounds like him. How's your face. Feeling better?"

"No! Ow!" She gasped. "It hurts so bad mama. I can't deal!"

"My tiny actress." Aries set her daughter back down. "Don't swing on your brother. I gotta check on uncle Kozik. He's got owies on his face too. He fell off his bike, silly man huh?"

"Not silly!" Corinna looked around. "Where's Koz huh?"

"He is with your dad. They are out back." She shrugged slightly. "You ready to apologize to your brother? Or do I gotta pop your butt again?"

"I say sorry." She nodded and grinned. "Bro! Where are you?"

"Hi CoCo!" Cillian smiled at his sister. "Uncle Koz showed me how to pee on a tree!"

"All boys should know they can pee pretty much anywhere." Kozik shrugged. "Hey Aquarius, Corinna."

"I wanna tinkle on a tree!" Corinna giggled. "Teach me!"

"You can't!" Cillian shook his head frantically before looking at his mom. "You don't have the 'quipment!"

"Huh?" She looked at him. "I can pee too!"

"You don't have an outie!" He rolled his eyes. "You got an innie!"

"Nuh uh." She lifted her shirt. "My belly button is an outie!"

Aries shook her head and laughed. "Baby girl, you can't stand up and pee. So, peeing on a tree my hurt you."

"Oh." The tiny brunette pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to go tinkle in the bathroom."

"She's you." Kozik laughed. "She's a tinier version of you Aquamarine! Attitude and all. Hap is fucked. Hap! Look at your daughter man!"

Happy shrugged. "Yeah, that's my girl. I love her so much. The attitude is going to be more her problem than mine."

"Leave my girl alone." Aries laughed as she pinched Kozik's arm. "She can't help it. Also, she still thinks her and her brother are the same since they're twins and now I'm probably going to find them in the backyard both attempting to pee on a damn tree. Thank you for that, I appreciate it so much."

Kozik rubbed his arm and smirked. "Hey, you're welcome. I want them to know that I'm a way better uncle than Juice."

"But you're not," She shook her head and shrugged. "Everyone is making it very difficult for me to put another bun in the oven. It seems like everyone knows and enjoys interrupting all of my fun time."

He gasped. "I am so much better than Juice. I let them sit on my bike and I give them sips of my beer. Juice probably just plays legos with them and shit."

"Because that's how being an uncle should be." Happy smirked. "Playing what the kids want and having fun. Don't be giving my kids any sips of your beer. I don't need little drunks running around this place. One is enough." He looked at Aries. "Listen, the club pissed off the wrong people apparently and now we're under attack. Which means, lockdown until we get shit taken care of…"

"No, no." Aries shook her head slowly. "I am not taking my kids to that grubby ass clubhouse for a lockdown that'll last who even knows how long it'll last?" She looked at Happy. "I'm not staying in your old room either. The whole place needs a deep cleaning before I'll go."

He growled and shook his head. "Aries, I'm not giving you an option. Look at Kozik, this is serious. We're leaving in ten minutes for the clubhouse, pack what you need and the kids need."

"It needs to be cleaned." She shook her head again, crossing her arms over her chest, the irritation seeping into her features as she looked at Happy. "Make a call, have them start cleaning and strip the bed. I'm going to bring our own sheets and blanket."

"Why do you like to make my life hell?" He grumbled as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "Ten minutes and I want your ass to be packed up and sitting by the door, silently with the twins. I love you." He kissed her head. "No being a brat either. We gotta be nice to everyone."

"What is this word you speak of? Nice?" She smirked at him. "I love you too. Don't growl at me, you know how that turns me on. Oh, maybe we can get knocked up at the clubhouse." She shrugged as she walked away, putting more swing into her hips.

Happy groaned. "You see that, that's why I have to marry her. I can't leave her. Love her fucking attitude and she lets me play with my knives." He smiled. "God, let me stop."

"Nah, keep it going. Describe in detail this knife play." Kozik smirked at his best friend. "I'm all fucking ears man."

He shook his head slowly. "Nah, I'm just gonna work myself up and if shit is as bad as I think it is. I'm going to be away from the clubhouse for a bit. I love her to death, she kills me. She challenges me, she makes me want to be better."

"I grabbed the go bags." Aries walked out. "Yeah, I have go bags for all four of us. Yeah, I didn't tell you because you would be like what the fuck but look, they're coming in handy."

Happy looked at Kozik. "See, that's what I mean. Like, fuck." He took the bags from Aries. "Grab the kids, let's go. Kozik will take the lead and I'll follow behind you."

"Corinna, Cillian! Time to go see all your uncles at the clubhouse! I think Juice will be there Inna!" Aries smiled. "Come on, let's go. We follow behind dad and Kozik. Follow the leader all the way to the car. Understood?"

"Yes," Corinna nodded as she held her brother's hand. "I told him sorry and he kissed my owies for me."

"My gentle giant." Aries smiled at her son. "Alright, babe, lead us to the SUV. We're right behind you."

Happy nodded. "We don't stop until we get to the car, I'll load you two in and it'll be good." He looked at Aries and smiled. "Behave when you get there, I'll buy you something shiny if you are nice."

"I can't promise but I will try." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Let's get out of here before I change my fucking mind."

.

.

.

.

Aries slipped her feet into her slides before walking out of the small bedroom and into the dingy hallway. Her eyes adjusting slowly to the lack of light. It was three in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was used to the weight of Happy against her, the way he'd pull her tightly against him and then drape a leg lazily over her body. He was out and about, handling business and she had no idea when he'd be back. It sucked but it was the life she happily signed up for. She was his old lady and she needed to act like one, support him and show an unwavering front for him and their kids.

"How do you do this?" Erin looked at Aries. "I've been sitting out here for the last three hours, just waiting for them to walk back inside." She sighed. "Maybe it's because I'm pregnant, huh? The nerves are bad."

She chuckled as she sat down. "I don't do it often, thank God but when it does happen, I have two little reminders of why I have to keep my head and why I have to be strong for not only myself and them but Happy to. I like to keep positive thoughts. He'll be walking through that door in no time and I'll drag him into the bedroom, make him shower then we'll climb into bed and he'll tell me everything that happened and we'll curl up and sleep for a few hours."

"I have a reminder on board and I'm trying not to stress myself out but it's proving to be difficult. I am always in stressful situations but man, this is a whole new level." Erin sighed as she rubbed her belly. "I don't know what I should do to busy myself."

"Take up puzzles. Sounds stupid but it worked for me. You gotta remember, I got a few guys out there that I worry for. Happy, Kozik and Juice." Aries shrugged lazily before reclining backward. "At least I can drink if I want to, if I pour me a glass of wine, I'll make sure to fill it up and drink for you too."

Erin nodded. "It's just too much. I never knew the weight of all of this until now."

"It's heavy but if you love the man you learn to deal with the club." Aries smiled. "I still have issues with how the club is run but at the same time this is their lives and it's something we accept or reject. Then we may have to lose the man."

"I figured as much." She smiled. "I love Juice, I will get used to this dynamic. I want forever with him."

You're better than me, at one point I wanted to break up with Happy because he'd leave all of the damn time." Aries shook her head. "Then I got pregnant and kind of knew that I was going to be able to do all of this with him. Just gotta keep me and Jackson's wife separate."

"When did you first know you were in love with him?" Erin smirked. "Like was there a moment?"

"Plenty Of little moments that lead up to a bigger moment." She nodded slowly as she looked at Erin. "I guess it was when we had our first argument and it was over something so stupid but it also was like okay this is who I want to spend my life with. He isn't backing down and he's kind of letting me know that I need to calm down. I'm just full of attitude and shit. It's fucking insane. We just match energies so damn well. I love that man to death and I pray that I get to keep him for a few decades."

"I love Juice. I fell for him when I saw how loyal to you he was. It was insane." She sighed. "Like I feel that love and loyalty and I'm blessed that I have that with him too. He's goofy and he's perfect. Treats me like a damn queen."

Aries trailed her fingers through her hair. "I hope you know that he really is in love with you. He's an amazing man and I have been so lucky to have him as a best friend since we were younger. He's family. He's a protector but he also needs some protecting. Keep that in mind."

"I know, he cried when I told him I was pregnant" Erin laughed. "He was worried that this wouldn't be good for him but I reminded him of how good he is with the twins."

"Rin loves her uncle Juice." Aries smiled and nodded. "My boy though? He likes to give Juice hell and call him Juan Carlos." She chuckled. "Gets it from his dad and Koz. Listen you're in this family now. I got you, we all got you." She kissed Erin's temple. "It's going to get even crazier and I hope you're up for the ride."


	5. Bob

Happy Lowman was tired. He was dirty. He could feel the aches and pains in his muscles getting more intense with every step that he took. No matter how slow he walked or how much he tried to fight back the pain. He was hurting and he needed a hot shower and his Old Lady to trail her nails over his back to put him to sleep.

That wasn't about to happen. Not after the hellish night that the club had just endured. Not even with the help from the sister charter they had phoned had put them ahead. He let out a low groan, his feet carrying him towards the back hall. To the small room he knew his family was holed up in.

"Daddy!" Corinna giggled as she stopped short of the man. "Look mama it's daddy!"

Aries scooped up her daughter. "Go lay back down, I'll bring you the water. Don't argue, just do it." She set her back to her feet. "She was thirsty out of nowhere, I think she heard the bikes when you guys pulled in." She moved closer to the man and furrowed her brow. "Jesus what happened babe?"

"Shit went bad real fast," Happy pulled the woman to him. "I just need you and a shower."

"I got you," she squeezed his hands. "Just let me get Rin situated again. She will sleep better knowing her daddy is home."

He nodded as he kissed her. "I'll cuddle her tiny ass when I'm all cleaned up. I need you to get rid of these clothes while I'm in the shower. Okay?"

"Of course," she pulled on his shirt. "Come on, get a head start and I'll grab a water. Juice and Koz make it back whole?"

"Yeah, they're good. The idiot did good." He smiled. "Made me proud."

"That's good," She fell back in step with him. "Babe, Erin was freaking out so badly. We talked but nothing really helped her. I told her it comes with the man. It's hard but she has to keep faith. I know I do. I got two little Lowmans that help me stay strong."

"She'll get stronger." He walked into the room. "Go to sleep little girl, I can see you peeking at me. I gotta shower then I'll be out." He tapped his daughter's foot. "If you're not fast asleep when I get out. Then you can't get no cuddles from me."

"I am sleeping!" Corinna giggled. "I so sleeping daddy. I love you. I want the cuddles!"

Aries rolled her eyes. "Sleep, sleep." She smiled as she pushed Happy towards the small bathroom. "Go on, strip down and I'll take care of the clothes situation and grab your fresh clothes."

"Thank you," he kissed her head and sighed. "I'm gonna also need you to stitch me up." He slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing a nasty cut across his side. "Too close to some fucker, got me with his knife."

"Jesus Christ," She nodded slowly as she examined the wound. "I mean, it could absolutely be worse than it is. Shame about the ink though babe." She furrowed her brow as she looked at him, head to toe. "Bruised, battered, bleeding." She started picking up the clothes. "I'm gonna just say this must be more of the other person's blood than your own. Are you okay baby?"

"I'll be fine," he winked at her before stepping into the shower. "Handle that. I'll find you when I'm done, okay?"

"You promise?" She sighed. "I'm going to go get rid of these and check on Juice and Erin. Make sure she's not gonna freak out. I mean she's an EMT, she always sees injury, blood and death. Oh, we have a freaking EMT forget that weird doctor that hangs around Jax now." She smiled. "I'm going to see if I can make you something to eat. Find me in the kitchen babe."

"I do promise," He rasped. "I love you."

"Love you too," Aries walked out of the bathroom, closing the door softly and checking on her kids before leaving the room. "Juice,"

"Hey Ari," Juice turned around. "Erin has cravings right now."

"Inconvenience?" She smiled. "Come here, walk with me then we can hit the kitchen together. Happy needs food anyway. Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He moves towards her and took the clothes. "I had to get rid of my own. Erin freaked the fuck out."

"Makes sense, she's new to all of this pretty much." She shrugged as she leaned against him. "It takes time to get used to this. I would've done it for you if you would've said something. I heard that you did good. Happy is proud but don't tell him I said that."

He laughed as they walked out of the clubhouse and towards the fire pit. "I won't say anything. You and Happy ever gonna have another kid?"

"We've been trying," she grabbed the lighter and smiled. "It's been a fun process. I feel like it's harder this time since we want it but the twins were a surprise and it was fun too. Rin is starting to get more of my attitude and I want to fight her for it."

"That's because she not only has your attitude she has her dad's attitude too." He smirked as he watched the clothes catch on fire. "There has to be a better way to get rid of shot besides fire."

Aries shook her head. "So, you don't like watching fire destroy shit?"

"I like fire but I also like the idea of being able to find a better way to get rid of shit. This can't be good for the environment." He shrugged. "Come on, let's hit the kitchen before Erin dies of starvation."

"Hey, you wanna babysit my boy when this is all over? I know he gives you shit but you're still his all time favorite Uncle and he told me that." She squeezed his hand. "His Uncle _Juanito_. Hey, it'll just be him. Me, Erin and Rin are gonna do a girls type deal. So, it'll be you, Hap and Cil."

"I'm down." He grinned as they walked into the kitchen. "Gotta get in practice. I'm gonna be a dad and husband soon enough."

"For sure," she opened the fridge. "I'm gonna do a quick stove top enchilada plate for Happy. He needs something that'll stick to his gut."

"Or you can make me a simple grilled cheese." Happy walked in and nodded at Juice. "Erin is sitting on the sofa, big ass jar of pickles with her."

"Don't you miss those days? You waking up all frantic to find me stuffing my face and watching cartoons?" Aries laughed. "I know you for sure miss the late night cravings runs. One time I made this man drive me an hour away because I wanted a slurpee and nachos and we don't have a local 7-11."

"That's the one she wants to mention," Happy shook his head. "You remember when she tore us a new one because we got her the pepperoni pizza that she ordered and she swore up and down she asked for pepperoni _and_ bacon. Despite what _she_ put in as her order."

Aries shrugged. "Pregnancy makes women super crazy. Not my fault at all."

He kissed the brunette's head and smirked. "I know and I can't believe we fucking want to do that shit again." He looked over at Juice. "Can you believe _Aquarius_ made my psychotic ass a family man?"

"I believe it, yeah." Juice laughed. "It looks good on you though man. I cannot wait until Erin pops our kid out. I cannot wait to be a dad and spoil a kid of my own."

"I don't know if you know but a certain little girl is so upset about not being your baby anymore Juice." Aries stacked two grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate and handed it to Happy. "God, I want like another set of twins. Two boys though. I think that would be so much fun."

"See, no. I'm getting a goddamn vasectomy!" Happy shook his head. "No one needs two fucking sets of twins. One is more than enough. I'll take another boy though. Carry on the Lowman last name."

The brunette tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled brightly as she looked at the man. "It's okay, I love you still. I think you're fun when you get those crazy eyes. Come on, let's go keep Erin company. Soothe any worries that she may have."

 **SOA**

"Daddy!" Corinna huffed as she ran through the clubhouse, her brother hot on her heels as she searched the crowded space and found her dad. "Daddy!"

"Little girl," Happy picked up his daughter by the back of her shirt and set her on the stool. "Running is for outside, not inside."

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded. "But daddy, he's trying to cut my ponytail with a scissor!" she gestured towards her brother who was smiling maniacally at her. "He's _el diablo_. I know so!"

Erin laughed. "She's been watching her mom's _novelas_." She shook her head. "Put your hair in a bun and he won't be able to cut it off."

"Nah, he knows that I'll beat his ass if he cuts her fucking hair." Happy looked towards his son. "Put the scissors away before you get in trouble. Corinna, you need to go find your mom and read a book or something. Where are your dolls?"

Corinna climbed down the stool and shrugged. "Um, they're sleeping. It's their nap time." She laughed. "I want cuddles daddy." She hugged his leg and looked up at him. "I want up, please?"

"Not right now, I got business, I'll find you when it's done." He bent down and kissed her head. "I love you baby."

"Love you too." She smiled. "Cilly, daddy loves me!"

Happy watched them walk off before looking at Erin. "Those two little demons will be the fucking death of me. Every single time Aries leaves, something bad almost happens. If he cuts her hair off, she'll fucking have my head over it. Corinna's hair would grow back, she has too much of it anyways. "

"Daddy!" Corinna came crying. "He cut my ponytail off!" She waved the hair in the air. "He cut if off! I'm a boy now!"

"You look like me." Cillian hugged his sister. "Twins, sis."

"Holy fucking shit." Happy took the hair from his daughter. "We're both fucking dead." He looked at Erin. "We should pack, I'm sure Aries will be good with just her and her daughter." He picked his daughter up. "You aren't a boy, you just got short hair babe. You still look gorgeous."

"Tape it back," Corinna looked at the man. "I want my tail back daddy, I don't wanna be a boy! I don't want to be a boy! I don't want to be a boy. I'm gonna be ugly. Princesses have long hair!"

"You're still gorgeous, you don't need long hair to be a princess." He kissed her head. "We'll get it fixed as soon as we can leave this place. As soon as your mom breaks down the door when she sees what your brother did."

"She looks cute like me." Cillian shrugged and smiled. "I like her hair!"

"But did you ask her if it were okay to cut her hair huh?" He looked at his son and shook his head. "She wanted to keep her hair long like her mama's hair."

"She's back," Erin gestured to the door. "I suggest we go in with a positive attitude."

"Mama!" Corinna wiggled out of her dad's arms. "He cut my hair!" She pointed towards her brother. "I'm a boy!"

Aries looked at her daughter before looking at Happy who was now holding their son. "You're not a boy. Short hair doesn't make you a boy." She shook her head as she set down the bags of groceries and picked up her daughter. "You look beautiful, we just gotta even it out and you'll have a wavy bob going. It'll grow back my love." She kissed her daughter's head. "It'll frame your face nicely."

"Will you cut your hair like mine?" She sighed. "We gotta match mama, same hair."

"Uh, uh." She sighed. "Yeah, for you? I'll do anything to keep you happy and smiling." She kissed her daughter's cheeks. "We'll be twins. Just as soon as we get this whole sleepover done with babe."

* * *

AN: I am getting back into the swing of things. So, forgive me if my writing is a little rusty, it'll get back on track and things will all shortly come together and make even more sense. Thank you for the continuing support, it means the world to me.


End file.
